iShuffle
by JakesWolf54
Summary: THE SEDDIE SHUFFLE! possibly might make another chapter and just do alot of songs with things, hope you LOOOOVVVVEEEE it. wow that sounded weird. DISCLAIMER: if i owned these songs or iCarly do you THINK I would be doing this? No. So ergo I own nothing.
1. Shuffle 1

**Get over it-Avril Lavigne**

Sam's POV

"Sam I don't even know why I stuck around here! I don't love you! I'd be lieing if I said I enjoyed these years!" Freddie said.

I felt myself falling through the cracks. He lied and said he loved me. I couldn't decide between killing him and crying. I had enjoyed all those years he now hated.

I remember him looking me in the eyes back then and lieing to me. I was so suprised and happy. He had cried to me about his Ex, I bet he's happy now.

He left me there. I colapsed. he hesitated opening the door. The words came out instinctually. "Don't turn around. I'm tired of you're lieing dirty scummish face. You've already made me mad. Wanna push it?"

"I'm not sad. Too bad, you'll have to get over it." I lied.

I remembered when I was sad. He would just make me stop crying and use me. He was down the hall. I chased him there. I had more to say.

"Remember when you used me when I was down? That was outta bounds you filthy rotten hound. It's worse than it sounds, I would know." I spat out. He spun on his heals to face me. I spoke again not even trying.

"I said I'm tired of you're face Benson! You'll just make it worse. And you've already gone and got me mad."

He gave me a look that said You'll-Miss-Me. I almost growled. I walked forward. "Too bad I'm not sad that it's all over. Just more disabpointment, you'll have to get over it." I said as he tried to say what his face spoke louder.

He seemed to realise what he had done all those years. But I guess he looked into my eyes and saw that he'd have to get over it.

I glared at him as he walked to his car. As I opened my phone I saw the backround of us. "Too bad I'm not sad it's casting over, just one of those things I'll have to get over it."I said smashing my phone in the road and walking away.

**Stealing Cinderella- Chuck Wicks(COME ON! CHALLENGE ME!)**

Freddie's POV

I was going to Sam's place with a ring in my pocket. After 5 years of dating I was finially going to ask her to marry me. Her mom must have been looking at pictures of her as a little girl because there were millions of pictures of her on the coffee table.

One she was in a beautiful blue dress with a plastic crown ruling over Melanie. Another she was riding a little pink bike. She was having a sleepover with Carly at about 6, they were having a pillow fight. In another she was running threw the sprinklers with a huge grin and purple stains on her cheeks. In the 5th she was dancing with Spencer, standing on his feet and looking up at him with Carly on his back. I knew in her eyes I was her prince Charming. But to her mom I was just some fella, stealing Cinderella.

I leaned in to get a better look at Sam in one of her pagents. Then I heard a harsh voice behind me. "Aint she something?"Her mom asked.

"She's quite a woman."I replied. She looked at me strangely. I realised that she was the dad for Sam, and that she was still a baby to her.

"So what are you're favorates?"She asked, clearly refurring to the pictures. I pointed them out to her.

"In this one she's playing cinderella. This one's her first bike. That one's her and Carly, she always loved pillow fights. There she stole Melanie's popcicle and was celebrating. I wasn't there for that one but she always looked up to Spencer, it was like she was dancing with her daddy." She said.

I smiled. It was clear she was waiting for Samantha Cinderella.

She put her hand on my shoulder.

"You're good for her you know?"She said.

Before I could answer she called Sam down. They hugged and I could see it.

Sam playing Cinderella. Riding her first bike. Bouncing on a bed and having a pillow fight. Stealing a popcicle and having a beautiful Sam grin in the water. Dancing with Spencer like he was her dad. I realised why it took so long for her mom to like me: I was stealing Cinderella.

**Please Don't Leave Me-Pink(THIS WAS MADE FOR THEM!)**

Sam's POV

My voice was rough and I was thinking of kicking Freddie out again. What was this the 50th time? And I was always insulting him. I was Sam, everyone knew how mean I could be. I could do anything. I've cut him apart, But it breaks my heart to.

"Please don't leave me Freddie. I love you. I know I say I don't need you but we always come back. Please don't leave me." I said. He just walked away.

I was left to my thoughts. How could I be so obnoxious? Why do you make me do this? I'm never THAT mean.

Simple. My subconcious said. It's a contest. You hit so hard cause the winner hit the hardest. But you don't mean it. I got up with that in mind and went to where he was packing his bags.

"Freddie, you didn't hear me. PLEASE DON'T GO! I know I say I don't need you but I do. I forgot to say how handsomeyou are. I can't live without you, you're my own little punching bag. I need you, I'm sorry."I said again, hoping he listened.

His mouth flew open at sorry. "You say you don't need me but I'll love you."I said finishing off. He hugged me. "I love you Puckett."He said. I smiled.

**I Don't- Danielle Peck(AWWWWWWW)**

Sam's POV

_Dear Sam,_

_I'm doing better since you kicked me out and broke my heart. I'm sorry. Let me come home?_

_-Freddie_

I didn't feel the slightest bit guilty as I formed a reply.

_-Dear Freddie_

_For you're sake I hope it's true. Save you're I'm sorry's. You say I should stay with you, Jesus forgave you, why not me? The difference is He loves you, I don't. I know it's mean but you're making me cry, I don't cry. But their just tears of goodbye. I hope you find love, but you won't from me._

_-Sam_

I got a call from him that night. He said he loved me. Before I hung up I interuppted his jabber.

"You say I should be with you. I don't care if Jesus forgives you and loves you. I don't."

"But Sam I love you, I only want YOU! I can't sleep at night from guilt!" He yelled.

"I don't care! Jesus loves you, I don't." I snapped. I hung up the line.

**Because Of You- Kelly Clarkson(WOW THEY CAN'T CATCH A BREAK! I know it aint a death song but I will not write about what she means)**

Freddie's POV

"What can I say about Samantha, or preferibly Sam? She made alot of mistakes, but we all learned from them and I think she'd want that. She hurt herself so much. She broke and she fell so hard. Because of her I never stray to far from the sidewalk, I play it on the safe side like she never did, I loved her so much and now I don't trust. She'd break my arm if she knew I was afraid."

I sat down. I looked at her granite tombstone.

_Samantha Jennette Puckett Benson_

_A friend, Soulmate and lover of all meat products._

_1996-2018_

She was murdered by a man on the road claining to sell ham. He had a gun and when she fought back he killed her. Carly was the next on the stand.

"When I lost my way she would point it out and make it better. She wouldn't want me to cry, she'd want us to be strong and in her words 'Crying is watery weakness Shay.' I'll smile and live and even though I'm broken, I wasn't even whole to start with. She always joked about how I followed rules like J- walking and not getting into fights. I trusted her more than anyone and I'm scared. She was my sister."She had tears in her eyes and Griffin hugged her.

I was there as she died. Every night her weakness came out and she cried in her sleep. We were so young and she should have known better than to lean on me of all people. She could be so selfish but now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing!

I got on my knees as they lowered her down and prayed in a loud voice.

"Because of you I never go in the road. Because of you I play it safe every day. Because of you I am just trying to forget everything! I don't let anyone else in. I'm ashamed because I'm empty! Sam I'm afraid." I said. I looked up and saw a flash of blonde curls, Sam.

**Sober- Pink(DAMNIT! THIS IS HARD!)**

Sam's POV*obviously*

Dear Diary,

I have never wanted to be the loudest. I have never wanted to be the one who never wants to be alone. I have never wanted to be that call at 4 in the morning because I'm not home.

I looked at the sky and wished I brought sunglasses, another late night. Man my stories gone wrong. Then I saw Freddie. Whenever I'm with him I feel safe, like I'm invincible. But this felt like the end of something. He was my protection. Hard to believe I'm sober.

"Freddie, I don't wanna be the one filling the silence. It screams the truth." I said.

"Baby you've said this."he said.

Why does he bother? I won't remember, what's the use?

The night is so awesome. It is the time to play, it calls to me. I'm the one who goes, I'm to blame.

I feel safe, tall, untouchable. But instincts are screaming at me this is over. I'm painless, he's perfect. It's too good. How is this sober?

When things are good-they're good. But it always goes bad. Then you're trying to find what you dont' have anymore. I remember when dad left us, I screamed 'never again' in tears. broken and needing a friend.

But now I'm safe and I'm at the top. No one can touch me. But I think the party's over. I feel no pain, he's perfect. I'm sober?

I feel drunk, I'm sober.

-Sam

"Wow, Sam you wrote that about me?"Freddie asked. I nodded. "I love you."He said.

**Isn't That Everything- Danielle Peck. (SHE'S A MOM OK? SHE WILL ACT DIFFERENT!)**

Sam's POV

I counted the money in my pocket-$50.00. Sweet. Just enough for a tank of gas and tonight's dinner. I couldn't wait to get to bed. Oh! I have to change the sheets on the bed, Jacob spilled food on them.

"How do you do it Sam?" Carly asked. She was rich in a huge mansion. I smiled. "What more do I need? I have Freddie's arms around me at night, a big blue sky above me and great loving friends. Isn't that everything? I only need the simple things. I have all I need."I replied.

That night a magizine for a jewlery store came to our door. "Those dimonds are pretty mommy." Alexia said. I smiled at her, I loved them too. "Mommy why don't we have more?"She asked. My mouth flew open at that. "Baby girl Jesus loves me, The sky rises in the morning so pretty. Isn't that everything? I don't need anymore. I'm satisfied and I have all I need. That's everything baby girl right?"I asked. She nodded and when off with one of her friends to do god knows what.

"Nice acting Sam."Freddie said wrapping his arms around me. "Baby I love you but you couldn't be more nieve!" I said smacking his arm. "I have loving friends, A big blue sky, you're to arms around me when I go to bed at night, I know Jesus loves me I don't need anything." I said kissing him. Besides repeting that I love my life.

**Sk8tr Boi- Avril Lavigne(Ok, I'ma have to change Freddie's charecter a bit but it's basically the same)**

Sam's POV

Freddie Benson- Punk Boy

Carlotta Shay- Ballett Girl

What more can I say?

It was obvious he liked her, he was asking her everyday to go out with him, but Carly would never show if she liked him.

"Carly he is so weird. I HATE his like, 10 X to big clothes."Wendy said. She hated Freddie.

"Carly please go out with me!" He said.

Carly didn't reply. She just said. "I gotta go Freddie, see ya later."And ran to her apartment.

He always felt like she was too good for him. She was a huge shopaholic, and even I agreed that her head was up in space. But nobody would say so.

*5 YEARS LATER*

3rd person POV

Carly was at home watching her television, feeding Ed. Griffen had gotten her knocked up and just ditched her. She was all alone. She changed it to MTV. Her mouth flew open: FREDDIE the skater boy who was so LAME was rocking the stage! She called her friends but they had seen it, they weren't even loyal and had tickets to his show.

"Ok I'm going with." She said.

1 hour later she is in the croud and regretted ditching him.

Sam's POV

I saw Carly in the croud and I decided to change up my annoncing speech. Freddie called me on stage.

"I would like to welcome Carly Shay up on stage."I said. Freddie looked at me oddly but I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey Carlotta. Remember when Freddie was just a skater boy who you could diss? Well now he's a superstar, can you see what he's worth?"I asked, shooing her off the stage. She looked so sad, I shrugged it off.

I turned to the croud.

"The man you came to see today is my boyfriend Freddie Benson."And that was how it ended.

I whispered to him. "baby I'll see you later. I'll be backstage after the show. I gotta go to the studio to sing that song about Carly."I said.

He smiled at me. I'm with the skater boy now.

**Heads Carolina Tails California- Jo Dee Messina**

Sam's POV

Me and Freddie have been dating for 1 year now. Seattle was great but now that we were old enough to drive and to have our own place we were kind of getting board of it. I decided to talk to him. We'd be like 2 rebels with no cause.

"Hey Freddie! Isn't your grandma still in des moines? I've got a sister in Boston."I said. He nodded.

"Baby we gotta get out of Seattle."I said.

"Yeah we do, but where?"He asked.

We ended up chosing Carolina and California. We couldn't choose though.

"How about heads Carolina, Tails California? I just wanna go somewhere greener or warmer." I said.

"Yeah that's a good idea. I always wanted to be mountains or by the ocean."He said.

All this talk of travel had gotten us talking about our dream homes.

*Next day*

We were going over how we were going to get there and who's car and what not. We had both forgotten to flip the coin to tell us where we're going!

"We can rent an I-Move(U-Haul) truck and load everything there."I suggested.

"Yeah, our car isn't big enough. How are we going to get there? The car only has 400 miles a tank."He asked.

"I guess we'll have to deal with that and drive all day. Then how bout we look at a map."I joked.

"Oh, we forgot to flip a coin!" He remembered.

I pulled out a quarter.

"Ok, Heads Carolina, Tails California. Somewhere warmer or greener or up in the mountains or down by the ocean." I said showing him the quarter.

All we knew was that we were going to get outta seattle if we have to ride one of those greyhound busses. I was just hoping to out run all this bad luck.

I repeted the sides as the quarter flew through the air in seamingly slow motion. _heads Carolina, tails California. Green and warm for me, Mountains or Ocean for freddie._

It landed.

California.

We flipped again to make sure.

Carolina.

One more time.

"Well, we're going to Cali."I said.

**Someday-Nickelback**

Freddie's POV

"How the hell'd we wind up like this?"I asked.

She shrugged. I was determined to get a worded answer from her.

"Why couldn't we see the signs that we missed?"I asked. She shrugged again and continued packing.

"I wish you'd unclench you're fists, And unpack that suitcase."I said. Sam shook her head as I figured she would. There had been too much of this lately. I just hoped it wasn't too late. Wat I didn't expect was this.

"Freddie, someday I'm gonna make this alright. Just not right now. I know you wanna know when but you're the only one who knows that somehow I'm gonna make it alright but not right now. I know you wanna know when."She said zipping up her bag and walking out. I had nothing to remember her by.

*1 Year Later**

"SAM! SAM PUCKETT! SAM OVER HERE!" I finially got the stubborn blonde to turn around. We were both at this cuttlefish reunion concert. She walked over.

"Sam I was hoping since we're both here that we could both say what I have been needing to and I know you have too." I said.

"So now the stories played out like this, like some of carly's novels. I just wish we had a fitting ending instead of an LA horror."She said walking away. I turned her around and flung her words back in her face.

"Sam, oneday I'm gonna make this alright. But just not now. I know you wanna know when but you're the only one who knows that somehow I'm going to make it alright. Don't ask me when."I said letting her go and walking away.

*1 Month Later*

I heard a knock at the door and went to go answer it. IT WAS SAM!

"How the hell'd we wind up like this? Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed? Why does the story have to be played out like a hollywood horror? I just wanna make a new ending that fits."She said. I opened my mouth to speek.

"Baby right here right now. I'm gonna make it alright, Right now. You dont' have to wonder when cause we're the only ones who know that right here right now we need to make it alright."She said. I smiled and dipped her and kissed her.

(YES I CHANGED THE LAST CORUS BUT IT NEEDED TO FIT)


	2. Shuffle 2

**All Star- Smashmouth**

Freddie's POV

I rememmber my mom always told me this world would ruin me, that I may be smart but I'm not smarter than the world.

It never really accored to me until I met Sam, and the first thing she did was make the loser sign, not caring how she looked.

Then we grew up and we still are too. Sam still hadn't learned to obay the rules and she makes me run for my life. She never understood not living life to its fullest. She was acctually very smart but she never let that show, so she was kinda dumb.

She had so much to do and see, she always took the shortcuts- Straight to the princaples office with the devils smirk on her face.

She always knows because she always does, and she always shined brighter than everyone, even if it was in a bad way.

But it suprised me when someone shouted while she was doing her thing.

"Sam your an all star! keep rocking! If you were a rockstar you'd have millions of dollars."Some dude yelled. She just smiled and gave Gibby a texas wedgie.

Carly's POV

Sam's motto was that all that shines is either gold or good enough to steal. She shot for the sky, in her way and broke the average.

She already knew the world was cold, but she still lived and got older. She didn't care what people thought, no matter how important it was.

When the ice broke while skating she would jump in just because it was warm enough to break the ice.

She could put a world on fire, and make you like it cause you were never board.

But even though I have known Sam forever it suprised me when someone yelled a great compliment. to her anyway.

"Sam your an all star! keep rocking! If you were a rockstar you'd have millions of dollars." A guy yelled. She smirked, as usual and tortured Gibby yet again.

And it kept repeting in my head.

Sam's POV

I remember a hobo once asking Carly for gas money, and while I wondered how he had a car she gave him $15.00 happily. I thought about how everyone was tired and needed a change, so I pantsed Freddie.

I smiled as I thought about how nothing had changed as he picked up his pants and ran.

Why live any other way? And for some reason people call me dumb.

I've got so much to do so why not take a few short cuts?

I never leave anything undone, so I always know the outcome.

No suprise someone yelled some weird line thing at school the next day.

"Sam your an all star! keep rocking! If you were a rockstar you'd have millions of dollars." I smiled. Then I saw my victim: Gibby.

I saw a shiny thing on the ground and picked it up: IT MIGHT BE GOLD! Nope. I yelled gold anyway just to change it up.

**According To You- Orianthi**

Sam's POV

_Jonah_

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please and can never make up my mind. _

_You probably don't remember our first date, so I'll tell you. _

_I was a little late and I wore a dress and you called me a mess who couldn't show up on time to save my life._

_But according to Freddie, _

_I'm beautiful, incredible, he couldn't get me out of his mind if he wanted to. _

_When I asked him why he would want me, back when I beleived everything you said, he replied I'm funny, IRRISISTABLE and everything he could ever want. _

_You two are opposite and I would never change it, I've got nothing to lose. He loves me for everything you say I'm not. But that's according to you._

_-Samantha Puckett_

Let me fill you in. Jonah asked me to take him back, and as I refused he asked why. I walked away.

The next day he cornered me by my lockers, Carly and Freddie were there but I told them(mainly Carly, since Freddie knew how strong I was) not to worry and go to class. Of course they didn't but they didn't interfere.

"What is wrong with you Sam? What is this? He asked, holding up the note.

"A piece of paper."I said like I was dealing with a 5 year old.

"Gimme some real reasons." He said shredding the note. In my periferal vision I saw Freddie holding Carly back, but he looked like he wanted to help too.

"Alright." I said. "According to you I'm boring, I'm moody, You can't take me ANYWHERE in public. You say I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away and I am the girl with NO attention span. And your the boy who puts up with it. But that's according to you."I took a breath.

"How do you know that's not true?" Jonah asked. Now I pictured Carly holding Freddie back.

I pointed to Freddie.

"Because according to him, I'm beautiful increadable and he can't get me out of his head. Whenever I wonder why he chose me he says I'm funny, IRRESISTIBLE and everything he could ever want. You to are opposite and I would never change that. Tell me what I have to lose? He's into me for everything you say I'm not. But that's just accorusding to you." I said walking off.

The croud that had gathered clapped and Jonah grabbed my arm. I didn't let him speak.

"I need to feel needed not hated you idiot. You'll never see me like he does. And according to me and everyone around me, your stupid and useless and you can't do anything right. And according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible and he can't get me out of his head. He says I'm funny, irrisistable and everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite and I don't feel like stopping it. So Jonah tell me what I've got to lose? He loves me for everything you say I'm not. But what do I care about YOU!" I said storming off.

The croud applauded really loudly. I didn't really care. As I ended where Carly and Freddie were( The croud had made a ring around us as I pushed him to the middle of the hallway.) Freddie kissed me deeply.

He's everything Jonah's not.

**Wishes- Superchic[k]**

Sam's POV

1st Call

"The saddest thing is that you could have been anything. We could have been everything to, now we're not." I said.

"The hardest part was getting so close to you and giving up the fairytale I dreamed about with you that will not come true. You've got some growing up to do." Freddie said.

It broke me and I just had to say it. "I wish we could have worked it out, I wish I didn't have the doubts. I wish I didn't have to wonder what your doing. I wish I didn't know inside that it won't work out for you and I, I wish I could stop wishing and just say goodbye." I said. I heard a dial tone, he hung up.

Freddie's POV

2nd Call

"After all the things you put me through, tell me why I'm still in love with you. Tell me why I'm always waiting for your call?" I asked.

"I don't know. You broke my heart and I'm taking it back along with the life I gave you. Life goes on before and after you. I've got some growing up to do." Sam said.

I knew she wouldn't take me back and it broke me. I let the words come out on their own.

"I wish we could have worked it out, I wish I didn't have the doubts. I wish I didn't have to wonder what your doing. I wish I didn't know inside that it won't work out for you and I, I wish I could stop wishing and just say goodbye." I said. I heard a dial tone, she had hung up.

3rd Call

3rd person POV

They both knew it was time to say goodbye. But it surprised them what happened next.

"I wish we could have worked it out, I wish I didn't have the doubts. I wish I didn't have to wonder what your doing. I wish I didn't know inside that it won't work out for you and I, I wish I could stop wishing and just say goodbye." They both said, expecting the other to hang up.

Then they both took it as good bye and hung up. They didn't call again.

(YES I KNOW ITS REALLY SAD AND I'M SORRY!)

**Since You Been Gone- Kelly Clarkson**

Sam's POV

Dear Jake,

We had started out friends. It was all fake.

You dedicated things and took the time. I fell in love with you.

All Carly would hear me say when you were gone is how much I loved you and what I pictured us to be.

But since you left. I can finally breathe. I finally moved on. I get what I want now, I don't even have to fight.

You put me on. I can't believe I fell for that retarded love song.

How come I never heard you say that you just wanted to be with me.

Since you been gone. I can breathe for the first time. I am moved on but thanks for leaving. It really helped me get what I want.

You had your chance you blew it. You're out of sight and out of mind. Shut your mouth I can't take it.

Since you been gone. I can breathe for the first time I'm so moving on. Thanks again, I get what I want. Since you been gone. By the way, I found a real man now.

-Sam

I sent that to his new address in Wisconsin. And I went to Carly's to see Freddie, my real man.

**Realize- Colbie Callait**

Sam's POV(Of course) *fire escape during iKiss*

I wish he would take time to realize. That he's all I could ever want, that he's perfect, that I'm on his side. Didn't I tell him? I can't spell it out for him, it's not that simple.

But if he'd just realize what I just realized, we'd be perfect for eachother and would never find love in another.

I wish he'd just realise what I just realised, we'd never have to wonder if were ment to be together.

Freddie's POV

I wish she would just wait 5 seconds to realize that I was always with her. I wish she would just take time to realize that.

But I can't spell it out for her. It's never gonna be that simple.

If she's just realize what I just realized we'd be perfect for eachother and we'd never find another. If she'd just realized what I just realized, we'd never have to wonder if we were ment to be together.

But it's not the same if she doesn't feel it too.

Sam's POV

If he would meet me halfway it would be the same for him too. Me, being the awesome person I am, decided to speak up.

"If you just realized what I just realized, we'd be perfect for eachother, together forever. We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on eachother." I said.

Freddie dipped me there and kissed me again.

"Sam I did."

**Let me love you- Mario**

Freddie's POV(I bet you're like FINIALLY!)*they're both 23*

Sam cried in my arms again. Logan had cheated again.

"Sam why do you stay with him? Do you like all this hurt? I know you can smell the perfume and see the makeup on his shirt. You don't believe the excuses, cause you know he lies. Yo u are so tough but you stick around and I don't know why. Sam, I love you. If you let me be your man you would never shed a tear and you would never worry about if I was loyal. I would come home every night and I would treat you right." I said.

"You deserve good things. A fist full of diamonds and 2 hands covered in rings. You should just let me love you and let me be the one to give you everything. I could love you and protect you if you chose me. I would show you what loves supposed to be." I finished.

Sam looked up at me and I know she saw the truth in her eyes, I saw the never ending pain in hers.

"I just can't." She whispered. She fell asleep in my arms and I carried her home yet again.

*next week*

Yep, he did it again.

"Sam I don't understand why he would do this, you show girls everwhere what true beauty is. You're so beautiful it hurts. You're 109% better then they could ever be. You don't even know what you're worth. You make them stop and stare, because you are tough but you look like an angel." I said.

She stopped crying a little and I continued.

"Sam if you let me be yours you would never have to worry. I would come home every night no matter what and I would treat you right. You deserve the best. Millions of diamonds and hands full of rings. You're a star and I just want to show you. Let me love you, let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. I could protect and love you if you chose me, by some miracle. I could show you real love." I said.

The pain had lessened siginificantly. "I love you too. But I just can't." She said.

*next day.*

I heard a pounding at the door and saw Sam in the worst condition yet. She was on he need crying her eyes out.

She eventually stuttered out that he broke up with her and took everything.

She sat on my lap and ruined yet another shirt, yet I didn't care.

"Baby you desereve better then that scum, you know it too. Let me love you, and give you whatever. Will you take me Sam? I'l lgive you whatever you want, that good love and protection, I'll show you real love." I said.

She looked up at me, still obviously hurting but seeming, happy. She nodded and I kissed her righ there.

**My last Breath- Evanesance**

Freddie's POV(yet another FINIALLY! moment for you.) *iSaved Your Life Seddie version*

Sam ran over as Carly ran to Bushwell Plaza. I had saved Sam. Not something many can say. She looked like she had no idea what to do.

"Sam hold onto me. I can't hold on much longer. Just know that if I die remember, I love you and I'm not scared."I said.

"NO! Freddie no! you can't go! don't die on me! Help is coming!"She said frantically.

But I knew it was the end. I was holding my last breath inside me, trying to live. I remembered all the times I had with her, I had kept them safe in my head. I was starting to see the light. I knew it ended here.

"Sam I'm going to miss the winter. And this fragile world. Remember that forest we visited for bigfoot? and the hollow tree? Look for me there in memory?"I said.

I knew she heard me. One of her tears landed on my face.

I was holding my last breath still. I was still reliving those memories of me and her that I had kept locked in myself. The light was brighter, it almost took my whole vision, there was no doubt it ended here.

I started closing my eyes, they were getting so heavy. The light was getting closer.

"goodbye Sam." I whispered. "Don't be scared for me, I'll be Okay."

Sam and the rest of the world were fading away.

I let go of my last breath. I let go of the memories. It ended tonight.

(AWWWWW! I know, I know*hides behind wall* I shouldn't have done that)

**I'd Lie- Taylor Swift**

**(This is where youtube became different so I just chose songs randomly, next one will be on my myspace thing)**

Sam's POV

Freddie finially got a car, and now I was wishing I was in his passenger seat.

Ever since Carly left for the summer, he has come to me with everything, and me to him. Except, when he tells me about his night I'm counting the colors in his chocolate brown eyes.

Except this time something caught my attention.

"Sam, I'm never going to fall in love."He said, he ran his fingers through his hair. I laughed, I hope he's wrong.

"Freddie you will, the girl of your dreams is right under your nose, you just have to see it."_and find out it's ME. _

But I don't think he ever even though about it.

"Sam did you hear the one about the ostrich?"he asked starting his joke.

I shook my head while faking a smile, thinking about how much more I know about him then he knows.

His favorate color is green, he LOVES argueing with me, he was born on July 17th, He had a sister, she was beautiful before she died, He has his fathers eyes that drive Ms.B crazy with remorse,

But if you asked me if I love him, I would lie and say no.

*in school*

He always looks around the room when he's board or looking for a girl. This time, both.

He looks over the fact that I'm always there when he feels like the one is there.

I'd think with his brains he would know by now, I already do.

He see's everything fake and real, never let anyone see him cry. Like I don't let anybody see me wishing he was mine.

*on computer*

_What is his favorate color?_

_Green._

_Does he like to fight?_

_Loves it._

_Birthday?_

_July, 17, 1994_

_Does he have any siblings?_

_A beautiful sister in heaven._

_Mother's eyes, Fathers eyes or none?_

_Dad's eyes_

_Would you tell him if you loved him?_

_No, I lie._

_What is a memory of him?_

_He stands there to pick me up and walks to his car as I tell him I wanna walk. I wish I could say I was holding every breath for him._

_What is a secret of his he would never tell anyone but you?_

_He plays guitar_

_What can he do that no one else can?_

_See through everything but my heart_

_What is your first thought of him and normally at what time?_

_I __wake__ up, my first thought is he is so beautiful._

_What do you do for him that you would never do for anyone else?_

_Put on make up and pray for a miracle._

"hey sam!" I heard. I closed the result, vowing to look at it later. It was Freddie.

"Carly got back we're going to take this test thing an iCarly veiwer suggested!" he said.

I nodded, now that Carly's back there goes him talking to me.

After we started I realized it was the test I was taking in a shorter version: What are you to your best friend?

"Ok, we're adding Spencer so I'll do him, he'll do me, Sam you do Freddie and Freddie you do Sam."She said.

I nodded and started the quiz.

_Is this person a boy or a girl?_

BOY

_Are they the oppisite gender?_

YES

_What is his favorate color?_

_Green_

_Does he like to fight?_

_Yes_

_Birthday?_

_July 17, 1994_

_Does he have any siblings?_

_his sister is beautiful, she died when we were 5_

_Mother's eyes, Father's eyes or none?_

_His dad's_

_If you loved him would you tell him?_

_No, I lie._

Your Result:

You are more than friends to eachother.

I decided to watch Freddie fill out his.

_What is her favorate color?_

_red_

Purple

_does she like to fight?_

_yes_

no. I do it to keep up an image

_what is her birthday?_

_March 9, 1994_

August, 4, 1994

_Does she have any siblings?_

_no_

Yes: Melanie my twin and our little brother Taylor

_Mother's eyes, Fathers eyes or none?_

_Mother's _

none

_If you loved her would you tell her?_

_Yes_

I ran.

**We Danced Anyway- Deana Carter**

Sam's POV

It was summer and me and Fredwad were on the crouded street outside of the Seattle Rock Festival. There was music everywhere and Carly was back in Bushwell with a horrible cold.

I remember that, he probably doesn't.

We were in the forest looking for bigfoot while Carly and Spencer slept, or really trying to prove he wasn't real. It was happy there and the stars seemed to hang upside down. It was so far away from here.

I remember we were laughing at that festival. I was so in love, I was so in love.

The band was playing songs we never heard, I suggested we leave but he wouldn't let me. He grabbed my hand and dragged me on the floor, and we danced anyway.

We had no idea what the words ment, we were just singing like the fools we are. And we danced anyway.

It's been 3 years, we are still friends. I suggested we go back to that festival, while Carly was at work.

"Sam you know when you leave home you're not supposed to come back?"He asked.

"I don't believe that."I said dragging him to my car.

Maybe if they play a slow song, if I hold him close, he would let go of all his ties.

"Fredbag, remember the last time we were here? We were laughing like crazy."I asked.

And I was so in love.

Then the band played.

We didn't know the song but I dragged him on the floor. And we danced anyway.

We didn't know the words but we sung like the idiots we were.

And we danced anyway.

We were laughing. I was so in love, I was so in love.

And the band played a new song, but we went to the floor and danced anyway.

We didn't understand the words but I sang "la la la la la la la la la" And he soon joined in.

And we danced anyway.

**Innocence- Avril Lavigne**

Sam's POV

I woke up and remembered everything was ok. The first time in my life and it's so great. I think about all the things that make my life great. iCarly, the Shay's, Freddie, Wedgies, Meat, Freddie...

I wouldn't change anything, this is the best feeling.

With him I'm innocent. It's brilliant.

"Please don't go away."I say to Freddie whenever I feel happy, and he catches the double meaning. I need him now. I'll hold on to it. He better not let it pass him by.

I found a place so safe and happy. The first time ever and now it's so clear. I feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here. I let myself be sensere. I wouldn't change a thing about it, it's the best feeling.

This innocence is brilliant. I'm begging him to not go away, and he know what I mean. This moment, it's perfect. I hope that it will stay, and I'll hold on to it, don't let it pass by. It's a state of bliss, pinch me, am I dreaming. It's the happiness inside that I'm feeling. It's so beautiful it makes me want to cry, I want to cry.

This innocence, it's brilliant. Please don't go away. I need him now. I'll hold on to it. Don't let it pass by.

This innocence is brilliant. I hope it will stay, this moment is perfect. Please don't go away. I need him now. And I'll hold on to it. Don't let it pass by.


End file.
